Melissa's return
by CrimeDramasForever
Summary: What I think should have happened when Melissa came back to the school pregnant 4x20
1. Chapter 1

It was just the start of a normal day for Rachel, well as normal as the last day of term can be, she was happy to put an end to a difficult year at Waterloo Road and even more excited to spend the holidays with Eddie. Making her way back to her office for the start of the school day she sees Philip running down the stairs she carries onto see what all the commotion is what she finds is the last thing she expected.

'Melissa' Rachel half whispers unsure if her eyes are playing tricks on her, 'oh my god, come on. Get to my office' she continues looking down at Melissa's obvious pregnancy bump, she looks to Eddie in disbelief and follows Mel through the door. Eddie hot on her heels 'just don't' he says to Grantly who has been watching with a smug smile, 'good advice, shame you didn't follow it yourself' Grantly replies as eddies starts to make his way to Rachel's office. A gob smacked Steph walks towards Grantly 'is she' Steph gestures to the baby bump 'either that or she's had a big breakfast' Grantly replies as he walks into his classroom Steph follows for a good gossip.

'owe you're hurting me' Melissa half heartedly complains to Rachel 'oh Mellissa I'm not hurting you, just wait in there for me' she shuts the door before Eddie can walk in after Mel 'Eddie I think you need to let me deal with this' Eddie scoffs as Melissa watches from the open window 'you're not my head teacher Rachel, its me she should be answering to' he turns his head to the window and looks at Melissa 'left looking like a complete arse' he shouts through as Melissa looks pleased with herself 'Eddie' Rachel says as she slides the frosted glass panel across to give them some privacy 'I just think I would be easier for her to talk to her sister than to her EX you know' Rachel explains to enraged Eddie ' look I'm boiling mad Rachel' 'I know you are' Rachel says as as the outer office door opens revealing Rachel's secretary 'look I just don't want the rest of the school to know it, just trust me on this. Give me a minute' she says as she opens the door into her office, leaving Eddie seething on the other side.

On the other side of the door Melissa goes straight into playing the victim 'you know I am getting pretty sick of being man handled, you might not have noticed but I am pregnant' Rachel looks over Mel with disappointment in her eyes 'yes its hard to miss, how far gone are you' 'five months actually' Mel says with a satisfied smirk on her face 'you sound pretty smug about that Melissa, is it all part of a grand plan' Mel twists her face up 'what plans that' 'oh you know the one where you come back and present Eddie with a fates complete' Rachel says walking over to Mel 'you're sounding a bit worried there Rach is that because you know Eddie wont turn his back on our baby and that might spoil that lovely little thing that you too have got going on together' Rachel looks Mel in the eyes 'oh you really are something else aren't you' Melissa's face darkens 'ooh have I hit a sore spot' 'did it not even occur to you to just pick up the phone and let us know, hang on that would have ruined your dramatic entrance wouldn't it, Rachel walks over to the window 'god you've such a low opinion of me' Mel replies, Rachel turns to face Mel 'look know this whatever you plan is I can tell you right now its not going to work' 'well you didn't see Eddies face when he saw this' 'I'm sure he was very shocked' Melissa shrugs 'think what you want to think' 'what I think is you should go find your son and you should apologise to him on your knees if you have to and then I think that you should leave' Rachel walks behind her desk as Mel walking to the office door she turns giving Rachel one last smug smile before slamming the door behind her. Rachel sits down in her chair unable to believe what has just happened, she spots a note on the desk that Eddie must have left before Mel showed up 'six hours till the holiday of a lifetime ' it read it was then that she opened the gift he had left for her as well a beautiful silver watch for her to count down the hours on.

Eddie waited in the corridor Mel came out of the office 'what's going on' 'well I'm getting my son and I'm getting out of here' Eddie look toward Melissa 'you do understand that things have moved on' 'that's an understatement, you know Eddie I really hoped that I was wrong about you and Rachel, that you'd see this and you'd want me back. I'm just sorry that I got it so wrong' Melissa says in a calm voice back to playing the victim a far cry from how she had just behaved in Rachel's office. Melissa walks down the stairs as Rachel enters the corridor.

Rachel watching as Melissa leaves then looks to Eddie 'I… I am so sorry, I just.. I didn't expect this' Eddie says to Rachel 'yeah well whether you did or you didn't, Eddie you've so many responsibilities now haven't you' looking into her eyes 'you're my first responsibility, and when the stings gone out of this and we've talked it through. We will solve this' Rachel looks down cant bearing to keeping looking at him 'yeah, of course we will' she looks up at him once again giving him a sad smile she walks past him, but not before he has chance to grab her hand and turn her back quickly so she's standing right in front of him looking up at his face, he cups her face with his free hand 'I mean it Rachel, I love you' he kisses her softly on the lips then the tip of her nose then her forehead 'I've got to go' she says before slowly extracting herself from his arms and walking at a fast past down the corridor, Eddie watching after her until she's out of sight.

Steph running down the corridor to catch up to Rachel 'well, you're having quite a morning' 'okay Steph lets cut to the chase shall we, yes she's pregnant, yes its Eddies, no I don't know what I'm going to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this earlier, just found it again today. i'm also sorry its so short.**

Melissa is walking down the stairs trying to find Philip 'oh thank god, where have you been' she tries to hug him 'I could ask you the same question' 'I've been in a very dark place Philip' 'ha that one again how many dark places can one person go to' 'listen I just need you to know how sorry I am' 'mum I need you to listen to me okay for a change' Melissa gently hold Phil's face 'darling I don't know what Rachel's being doing to your head' 'Rachel, what Rachel got to do with it' 'it seems like she's turned a lot of people here against me, well we don't have to stick around and put up with it. Come on let go and get your bags' she tries leading him down the stairs 'and go where' he stops her 'a million miles away from here' she replies 'for god's sake mum, take some responsibility for once this is not about Rachel. This is about you there's only one place where were going and that the police station.

Rachel is back up in her office looking out of her window onto the school playground thinking over all that has happened today, Eddie enters and come to stand behind her rubbing his hand up and down her harm reassuringly until he move in closer and wraps his arms around her from behind he leans down to nuzzle and kiss he cheek and neck, Rachel smiles turns her head to give him better access and bites her lip, as he continues to lick, nip and bite at her neck she shivers and giggles in his embrace. He slowly come's to a stop as he reaches her ear 'right, here's the plan. Ill tell Melissa that ill pay for everything it need and ill take my share of the looking after' 'well that'll reassure her' Rachel says cynically 'look she wants money and support and I can give her that, to be honest id want to' Rachel turns to face him 'of course you would, I know and that's what I love about you but that's what's going to make this really difficult' 'yeah well I'm not saying that's its going to be easy' 'okay' Rachel says says and smiles up at him he leans in and she immediately accepts his request her arms moving up around his neck to properly pull him down to her height and his arms rewrapping around her waist pulling her closer and caressing and squeezing her bum when the door opens and Melissa walks in they break apart immediately 'did you find him' asks Rachel 'yes' Mel replies as Philip walks through the door sheepishly Melissa is the first one to speak 'we've decided on a course of action, I'm going to go to the police' both Eddie and Rachel are taken back with shock 'I'm going to tell them about the marriages and everything, I want to prove to Philip that we can actually make a fresh start together' 'what by going to prison' Eddie asks 'I might not go to prison if it tell them I never meant to be a bigamist, I mean its not like I did it for the money' 'what if that doesn't matter, Melissa if they put you away you will have our baby in prison. I don't want that for my child' 'Rachel was right I mean its not about this child yet' gesturing to her pregnant belly 'but its about this one, just like you said Rachel. Come on' Melissa says as she pushes Philip out of the door.


End file.
